Siblings and Revelations
by Yuiko Rina
Summary: After 14 years of living, Tsuna finds that not only is he Vongola Decimo but also younger brother to one Sawada Airi. Of course, Airi takes all this in stride and cheerfully welcomes Tsuna into her life. But nothing is as it seems. (P.S: Title is subject to change without warning. P.S.S: I really, REALLY suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Tall, elegant, graceful.

Stranger.

The brunette blinked, and blinked, and blinked. Then a piercingly loud, girlish scream filled the house-hold. His family's gaze – along with his tutor's and the stranger's turned to him. The unknown blonde woman stared at him then turned to look at his mother.

"Who's that?" She asked, undeniably curious.

Nana smiled brightly as she got up from the table and dragged Tsuna to where they were sitting. "Airi, this is your younger brother; Tsuna."

Cue fallen chopsticks and open mouths as both newly-found siblings twitched.

"I HAVE A BROTHER/SISTER?!"

Reborn smirked. "Guess they're siblings after all."

Airi then turned to scrutinize the feminine brunette and smiled brightly. "Papa," She said and turned to look at the CEDEF head. (Tsuna blinked. Oh yeah, his -their- dad was home. And he's actually awake _and _sober.) "Why didn't you tell me I had such a cute younger brother?"

Iemitsu laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, your school wasn't exactly _normal _Airi-chan."

The blonde pouted and put down her rice bowl. "I suppose I can't blame you for that. Juvie isn't exactly _easy_ after all. Oh the horrors…"

She seemed to drift away for a bit before shaking her head and walking towards the still shocked brunette. "It's nice to meet you, Tsu-chan~ I'm Airi but you can call me 'Ai-nee' as a symbol of my love for you~"

He blushed, turning red at the prospect of calling his newly-found sister 'love'. And when she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, he lost it and fainted.

Airi blinked at his limp body and tears filled her eyes. "D-Did I kill him?..."

Reborn smirked. "Still as dame as ever."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this in the spur of the moment so I _really _don't know where I'm going with this. I apologize in advance for possibly-late-future**- **updates.**


	2. Airi's Brother-Complex

"_Well aren't you hardworking?"_

_She paused in her reading and put down her book, sighing as she did so. "What do you want, Ran?" She asked, giving the albino an annoyed look. The albino pouted childishly and sat down in the seat across her. "You're mean, Ai-chan~ I just wanted to say hello."_

_Fighting the urge to comfort him (damn his good looks), she gave another sigh. "Then stop being an ass – and quiet down, we're in a library." "Touché."_

_Of course, the ass didn't stop talking and even when they got kicked out and she tried to push him in front of a truck, she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips._

_Damn him._

* * *

"Have a nice day Tsu-chan~"

The smile she had (which was uncannily similar to Nana's) slipped as her younger brother disappeared out of sight. Then, with a sigh, she clicked her tongue and went back inside.

Truth be told, she _was _a little shocked at the sudden revelation but wasn't entirely surprised. After all, they _must _have gotten some 'alone time' with her absence. She also knew that being in that school, in that country and being involved with _that damned bastard_ would stop her from knowing of things like these; normal things.

It was sad that she knew so little about what's going on in her own family's lives.

But really, it's been barely a month and she finds out so many shocking things; the house's other new occupants for example.

Her mother had called them "Tsu-kun and Reborn-san's friends" but she thought of them as nothing more than freeloaders. At least they didn't cause any trouble for her mother but Tsuna on the other hand…

"That's it! I'm going to get a job at Tsu-chan's school!" She shouted, suddenly slamming her hand onto the table. "I don't think you can do that." A familiar, squeaky voice said, completely shattering her day-dreams.

She looked at the infant, tears in her eyes. "Eh? B-but I want to see Tsu-chan! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY TUNA-FISH AWAY FROM ME, DAMMIT."

Nana suddenly appeared, a bolster that looked suspiciously like Tsuna in her hands. "Ai-chan, you're having withdrawal symptoms already?" The elder woman sighed, placing the object in the blonde's frantic hands. "I knew this would happen…"

Then, as suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared.

Reborn blinked, shook his head and disappeared to god-knows-where.

* * *

**A/N: That was an abrupt end, I admit. On the bright side, you got to see a bit more of Airi's personality now?...**

**I give you permission to set Mukuro and Hibari on me... Please, just not Varia.**


	3. The New Teacher

Tsuna – and the rest of his classmates – gaped.

Tsuna pulled at his hair, much to the confusion of the others, and let out a mental shriek. What. The. Fuck. Is. She. _DOING HERE?!_

The blonde in front of the class wore stylish, expensive-looking clothing and smiled cheerily at them, completely oblivious to his growing irritation. Even his classmates inched away when his dark aura began to leak out. Then she caught sight of him and let out a fangirl squeal.

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan~ Did you miss me? ~ Ne, did you? ~ Well I missed you! ~"

She had somehow stopped in front o him without him noticing and now she had him in her clutches, cuddling. But that wasn't the worst part. Dear god, _no_.

The worst part was when those – those – those _**monstrosities **_pressed against him. He could distinctly hear Gokudera's protests and Yamamoto's confused laughter as envious glares bore through him.

A light cough sounded and, to his relief, she released him from her death grip – albeit very reluctantly. He was almost grateful to that person – '_**almost**_' being the keywordsince he remembered it was Nezu-sensei.

With a pout, she faced the class once more. "Ahahaha~ Where are my manners? I'm Sawada Arisa, 16 years old and your new Science and homeroom teacher."

There was a stunned silence and as one of the students were about to speak up, she cut him off. "Yes, yes. Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun over there is my younger brother"

Amidst the sudden uproar at the confession, she overheard someone yelling about 'seppuku' and 'right-hand man'.

Giggling, she motioned towards the dark-haired girl at the back when her hand came up. "Yes, umm…" "Kurokawa Hana." The girl helpfully supplied. "Yes, Hanacchi?" "I have a question, sen-" "Call me Airi-nee." "_Right. _I have a question, **Airi-nee.**"

Ignoring the sarcastic tone in her voice, Airi gestured for her to continue. "Are you even qualified to teach a class?"

She twitched at that.

"I'm more than qualified, Hanacchi. I have more than one qualification under my belt." "That doesn't make any sense!" "Hanacchi, this is an anime and I'm a fanfic character. Nothing makes sense."

Hana looked confused and frustrated. "Wha-"

"Nothing. Just, breaking the fourth wall." She dismissed and Hana reluctantly sat back down with a scowl. Airi clapped her hands and two teachers came in, dragging out a fuming Nezu. (Oh yeah. Forgot about him for a minute there.)

This gained the others' attention and she smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Let me just lay down some rules for you. First rule; unless you're Tsu-chan you may call me Airi-nee and _only _Airi-nee. Second rule; if I see someone looking at my cute little Tsu-chan the wrong way again, I will shoot you and hang your ass over my fireplace – I will build one if I have to, Tsu-chan." she said, noticing that the brunette was about to say something. "Third rule; pay attention in class. Fourth rule; you must _cooperate _with me. Fifth and final rule; if you value your lives, _YOU WILL OBEY ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!_"

They all jumped, a bit startled at the sudden shout. "Understand?" She chirped lightly and they nodded fearfully. "I repeat; _do you understand_?" She chirped again, a threatening undertone in her voice. Immediately, they chorused together; "Yes Airi-nee."

She smiled in satisfaction. "Okay. I will now begin roll call."

* * *

**(A/N: The first few chapters are probably going to be light and may or may not seem irrelevant to the previous chapters. The real story will probably start during the Future Arc.**

**Quick question; is it 'roll' call or 'role' call?)**


End file.
